Letuise and Lemon: The Story of Our Lives
by Letuise
Summary: Two-Shot Story!Gohan wonders where his two best friends came from, they're full blooded Saiyans but they're 18 years old and Planet Vegeta-sei blew up over 30 years ago! So the question still remains, where did they come from exactly?


I don't own Dbz or any of the characters. Warning: The characters may be a bit out of character, plz don't kill me! At the beginning, I focused mor on Gohan's POV, because like me and someother people, I don't like reading a story that focuses JUST on OC's, but I wouldn't mind reading it…

Letuise and Lemon: The Story of our lives

I sit in the pasture, looking at the Evening sky with my girlfriend, Videl, and my two best friends, Lemon and Letuise. We are resting after having a long spar, waiting for my mother, Chichi, to call us for dinner. I smiled, I was happy because for once in my life, my mother actually allowed "Crazy Ying and Yang" stay over for supper. I think my mother is finally warming up to them, and their adopted mother too.

At first, Mom and Letuise and Lemon's adopted mother, Karanatto, despised each other, hated each other, like when the saiyans were alive, how they hated Frieza, but much MUCH worse. My Mom always had called her "Satan's Wife" and "Undead Devil" and in return Karanatto called her "Horrible Housewife" and "Child and man Abuser", but to say the truth, if Karanatto called her a abuser one more time, I think she will be killed, wished back by Shenron, and killed again. I almost laughed at the thought.

_**Flash back**_

_**Mom and Karanatto were at it again! Why do they always fight?**_

"_**I would have liked it better if you stayed in the other world!"**_

"_**Oh really, I think you would like it there so you don't have to act like an old woman!"**_

_**Chichi gasped "Maybe it's your fault no one can find Goku!" she replied back sharply.**_

"_**My fault?! What would I have to do with him? Anyways he'll just find a way to get back here!"**_

"_**Well you are also a Saiyan, so you probably know a Saiyan's weaknesses! You probably got him chained up in only Kami knows where!"**_

"_**Why don't you just ask him then! Goku's probably just trying to avoid YOU!"**_

"_**Avoid me? He's probably somewhere thinking why he brought you back from the other world! He probably didn't know your where the Wife of Satan!"**_

"_**Yes avoid you! You crazed old woman!"**_

"_**Hell's Queen!"**_

"_**Poor beggar" **_

"_**Food Thief" **_

"_**Child and Man abuser!"**_

_***CLANG***_

_**Lemon, Letuise, and Gohan winched.**_

"_**Oh really, you don't see MY SONS with not one scratch on any part of their body! And since I wasn't in the other world, you didn't say anything about Goku saying I abused him!"**_

_**Before Karanatto could reply with a sharp comeback, Chichi said "Get out of here! And never come back with your devil spawns either!"**_

_**I bet Letuise was about to say 'Hey! We were adopted! And I am not a devil spawn either!' By the look of her puppy eyed teary face. Probably sensing what her sister was about to say, Lemon put a hand over her sister's mouth, and walked out the door with her mother, without saying a word.**_

"_**The nerve of that woman!" grunted Chichi stomping her way up to her bedroom.**_

"_**Gohan, go to that girlfriend of yours' house, be sure to comeback at supper time!"**_

_**Not wanting to protest and say 'She's not my girlfriend!' and get the rath of a pissed off Chichi, replied "Yes Mom." 'Thank Kami that Goten was at Trunks' house' thought Gohan.**_

_**End of flashback**_

And I also remember the day they became friends. I sighed at the thought. I'm so happy I'm getting to hear their quarreling less and less.

_**Flash back**_

_**We were having a birthday dinner for Dad, just in case he decided to come back, a reappear. Sadly, we were nearing the end of the dinner, and there was no sign of Dad, it's been roughly 4 months since we last saw him. The excitement seemed to die down since no one has seen, heard, or sensed Goku. I've also been realizing that everyone's hope or belief that Goku would come back, or reappear is slowly slipping in the minds of..well… everyone. I think the strongest hope, is my mother's. I remember she always says 'Your father disappeared and reappears, he comes and goes, that's just Goku for you. I remember the day I met your father like it was just yesterday. I was out in the field picking flowers, then word came around that the castle was on fire, so I set out to find the bansho fan to put out the fire. I started getting attacked by a dinosaur, but then HE saved me. The boy with a monkey tail riding on a yellow cloud…' I remember when Mom talks about Dad, she always has a distant look on her face when she tells the story of how she and Dad fell in love. I swear, I can remember that story like the back of my hand!**_

_**But suddenly, everyone stiffened, like they were bracing themselves, I followed their gaze and found that Karanatto was about to say something to my mom. I too, found myself bracing for another cat fight. But instead of a heated quarrel, Karanatto said "Chichi, can you please pass the salt?" Everyone had a look of surprise, waiting Mom's response. "Of course!" replied Chichi. Everyone almost gasped, ALMOST, because if they did, they would receive a brutal beating for Karanatto, or as she likes to call it, a "spar".**_

_**End of flashback**_

I silently laughed at the thought .

I was so locked up in my thoughts, Letuise lost in Lala Land, or what she calls it Letuise's Fantasy, Videl was breathing in the fresh, green air, for she was so used to smokey, polluted city air, and Lemon locked in her meditation , no one heard Chichi's call for supper.

Then I thought 'Where did Letuise and Lemon come from?'

So I asked "Letuise,Lemon! Do you remember where you two came from?" That pulled them out of their heated thoughts.

**So that's all I can write today… Actually I'm too lazy to write more. I'll try to update soon.**

**If your wondering where Goku went and what happened to Goku, stay tuned for "One Comes One Goes" and also stay tuned for "Letuise's Fantasy" and if you read "A yearly Curse" I got a review that they couldn't wait for next year. So Kat will be joining us at Christmas. R&R!**


End file.
